Lil One
Lil One is the 7th song off Lights Out by Lil Wayne. Lyrics wayne - talking Fuck, man I been on this block all day (Say, say, say, say, say) Hot man, get off my shirt, hot man (Oh whatchu got?) ohhh who that? Boy that look like baby, that ain't (that's dubs?) That ain't baby (that's dubs?) That ain't - that is that nigga man (lets go) Baby say lil' one Wayne what, what's happening with you big dog? Baby look I need to talk about some serious shit dog Wayne like what? look I ain't have nothing to do with Killing them.. Baby slow down, I'm talking bout some getting money shit And how its gonna go down Wayne well holla at me nigga, talk to me, let me know something Cause right now I'm tired of hustling And these rocks ain't doing nothing And to tell you the truth I feel like I be out here for the fun of it I swear if I don't hit a lick by next month, I'm done with it Baby understand, but you ain't listening you just talking I said I could get you paid, is you with that offer? I know you see me coming through everyday pimpin In a benz, the jag, and a ferrari Wayne yeah, but I like that bentley Baby all thats cool shorty, you can get this if you with me Let me run it down to you bout this shit that I've been getting in Wayne I mean, I'm saying, it sound good, I like that Baby what thats a blunt? Wayne yeah Baby light that, nigga I'll be right back Wayne aight cat, just don't be playing, this worth my while? Baby lil' daddy I play with hoes, is you a hoe? Wayne nah Baby say I got work, I need to flood it all over I can't do it all myself, so I need me a lil' solider I been peeping ya lil' ass, I see you grinding and shit Wayne I been peeping you too, nigga I see you shining and shit And you don't even know how long I been trying to find me a brick To make it flip and take the chips and go an buy me a whip Baby fuck a whip, that could wait You worry bout your cake Once you make enough to play, go buy a z-28 Wayne a z-28, boy go head, once I get change I'ma go an cop me a ranger and two platinum chains Baby well look I ain't fucking with you You too young from the start Wayne man that ain't even got anything to do with it Its dedication and heart Baby dedication and smarts Don't put your heart in this game Cause when you fall to deep in love you get caught in this game Wayne well correct me when I'm wrong And acknowlegde me when I'm right Baby lil' bitch, if your hard head ass listen I might Wayne b, I'm all ears Baby get your ass in this car Wayne unlock the door Baby its unlocked Wayne don't holla at me You ain't my pa Baby now stop playing, look I got a hundred bricks just came Fifty ki's of raw dope, and fifty bricks of cocaine Pays five a piece Wayne every week? Baby just move it together I'ma knock off my lil' section You take care of your area Wayne ughhh, nigga I been waiting to be the don 'round here I'ma have coke and dope It's gone be on 'round here But how you want me to sell this Zones, quarters, halfs, ki's? Baby however they ask for it, just give it to them lil' wheez Wayne I'm all for it cousin I'ma get me a million If power get between it I'ma split me a nigga Baby you better, but when I get you this shit nigga Let them have it I bet you be on the block, working - directing traffic Wayne like you park here, you park there, you meet me in the cuts Baby say lil' one Wayne what's up? Baby we gonna fuck it up Wayne nigga what? nigga what? haha {*Car sounds in background as you hear lil' wayne Whispering something you can't understand*}